thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 23
The twenty-third season of Thomas & Friends will begin airing sometime in 2019. Production Mattel has greenlit a new season and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd season that will consist of 30 x 11-minute episodes as well as three x 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The season is once again, split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Thomas will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes #Free the Roads - Bulgy thinks that people should travel by bus instead of rail, until he learns that having so many passengers is not easy for the buses on their own. #Little Old Twins - TBA #Chucklesome Trucks - Rebecca defies expectations when she works with the Troublesome Trucks and has a very amusing day. #A Captive Audience - TBA #Heart of Gold - Toby doesn't feel useful working at Ulfstead Castle but soon proves some rude passengers wrong when he saves the crown. #Bridge Night - TBA #Gordon Gets The Giggles - Gordon becomes worried when he gets a serious case of the giggles. #Merlin Makes a Mistake - TBA #Diesel Do Right - Diesel plays a trick on Rebecca to try to get the other engines in trouble for a change. #Drip Tank- TBA #Panicky Percy - Percy causes confusion and delay by panicking over nothing. Unknown Order #Diesel Glows Away - When Diesel hides from the other engines, his plans backfire and he gets a surprise. #TBA #TBA #First Day on Sodor! - Darcy makes some mistakes on her first day, but she soon makes up for it when everyone sees what she can really do. #Rangers of the Rails - Emily takes the Sodor Rangers camping but gets derailed. #TBA #Deep Trouble - Max and Monty's antics on a construction site can get them into trouble. #TBA #Out of Site - Brenda learns that it's important to work as a team and not just care about her own jobs. #Size Doesn't Matter - TBA #Merlin's Camera Trick - TBA #Old Stuck-Up #Crossed Lines #Fire-Engine #Deep Freeze #TBA #TBA #Steam Team to the Rescue - TBA Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Neil * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Green Arrow * Sixteen * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Bear * Diesel 199 * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Hugo * Frankie * Stafford * Winston * Skiff * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Jeremy * Captain * Harold * Cranky * Owen * Big Mickey * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * Mr. Hugh * Dowager Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * Yong Bao (stock footage) * Class 40 (not named; does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Duncan (does not speak) * Talyllyn (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Big City Engine (cameo) * City of Truro (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameos) * Splatter and Dodge (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Dexter (cameo) * Ace (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Reg (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Bakers (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Flagman (cameo) * The Batucada Players (cameo) * The Chinese Diesel (stock footage cameo) * The Chinese Breakdown Cranes (stock footage cameos) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo; fantasy) * King Godred (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Sixteen's Friends * Old Stuck-Up * The Works Diesel * Fred Pelhay * Rickety * U.L.P * Brenda * Darcy * The Owner * The BBC Television Producers * The Crown Thieves * Sodor Rangers * King James I (mentioned) * Gordon's Brothers (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, the Troublesome Trucks, Owen, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan, The Thin Clergyman, a Crown Thief, The Chinese Man in Sky Blue Shirt and Red Bow-tie and Monty (Free the Roads only) * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and Jack * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and Monty (excluding Free the Roads) * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Winston, Rusty, Kevin, Cranky and the Duke of Boxford * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, Albert's Wife, Teacher, The Chinese Lady in Sky Blue Dress, and Brenda * Sean Barrett as Murdoch * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and a Crown Thief * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Troublesome Trucks and Max (Free the Roads only) * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy and Jenny Packard * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tom Stourton as Rex, Terence and Alfie * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Oliver the Excavator and Max (excluding Free the Roads) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby US *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward, Toby and the Duke of Boxford *Kerry Shale as Gordon, Henry, Diesel, Harold, Max, Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, the Troublesome Trucks, Monty, Owen, Big Mickey, Fergus Duncan, The Thin Clergyman, a Crown Thief and The Chinese Man in Sky Blue Shirt and Red bow-tie *Christopher Ragland as Percy, the Troublesome Trucks and Trevor *Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Dart, Paxton and Peter Sam *Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip *Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Winston and Rusty *Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin and the Duchess of Boxford *Sean Barrett as Murdoch *Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, The Chinese Lady in Sky Blue Dress, Teacher, Albert's Wife, and Brenda *Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and a Crown Thief *David Menkin as Porter and Jack *Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Dan Li as Yong Bao *Harriet Kershaw as Darcy and Jenny Packard *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy *David Bedella as Victor *Michael Legge as Luke *Miranda Raison as Millie *Tom Stourton as Rex, Terence and Alfie *Tim Whitnall as Mike and Oliver the Excavator *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Colin McFarlane as Bulgy *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby Brazil *Daniel Figueira as Thomas *Celso Alves as Edward *Henrique Reis as Henry *João Carlos Guerra as Gordon *Luiz Carlos de Morais as Sir Topham Hatt *Bruno Marçal as Percy *Lucas Gama as James *Fadulli Costa as Toby *Kate Kelly as Emily *Mariana Zink as Annie *Claudia Victoria as Clarabel *Lia Mello as Nia *Luiza Porto as Rebecca *Anibal Munhoz as Diesel *Sérgio Rufino as Sir Robert Norramby *Patt Souza as Ashima *Andre Sauer as Rajiv *Layra Campos as Henrietta *Bruno Mello as the Troublesome Trucks *Caio Guarnieri as the Troublesome Trucks Denmark *Caspar Philipson as Thomas, Henry and the Troublesome Trucks *Tillie Bech as Millie *Torbjørn Hummel as Sir Robert Norramby *Troells Toya as James, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt The Netherlands *Jürgen Theuns as Thomas and Toby *Reinder van der Naalt as Edward, Henry, Bertie, Percy and Diesel *Leo Richardson as Gordon *Maarten Wansink as Sir Topham Hatt *Jeremy Luton as James *Marjolein Algera as Emily, Annie and Clarabel *Stan Limburg as Sir Robert Norramby Finland *Juha Varis as Thomas *Petteri Hynönen as Edward *Jarmo Koski as Henry *Pasi Ruohonen as Gordon *Aku Laitinen as Sir Topham Hatt *Taisto Oksanen as Percy *Petri Hanttu as James, Toby, Diesel, Bertie and Sir Robert Norramby *Susa Saukko as Emily, Rosie, Millie, Annie and Clarabel *Juha Paananen as the Troublesome Trucks *Antti L. J. Pääkkönen as Ace France *Fabrice Trojani as Thomas, Edward, Henry, James and Diesel *Bernard Demory as Gordon, Toby, the Troublesome Trucks and Sir Topham Hatt *Laurence Sacquet as Henrietta *Tony Marot as Percy *Blanche Ravalec as Emily, Rosie, Millie, Annie and Clarabel *Thibault Lacour as Glynn Germany *Christian Stark as Thomas *Christos Topulos as Edward *Michael Bideller as Henry *Tetje Mierendorf as Gordon *Helgo Liebig as Bertie *Eberhard Haar as Sir Topham Hatt *Robin Brosch as Percy *Tobias Schmidt as James *Volker Hanisch as Toby *Kristina von Weltzien as Emily *Julia Holmes as Annie *Marion von Stengel as Clarabel *Franziska Trunte as Nia *Manuela Bäcker as Rebecca *Martin May as Diesel *Natascha Pavia as Rosie *Bernd Stephan as Sir Robert Norramby *Sonja Stein as Millie *Franziska Lessing as Ashima *Joachim Kretzer as Raul *Mark Bremer as Rajiv *Jörn Linnenbröker as Yong Bao *Holger Umbreit as Shane *Marion Gretchen Schmitz as Henrietta *Muriel Bielenberg as Aubrey *Flemming Stein as Aiden *Johannes Semm as the Troublesome Trucks *Marcus Just as the Troublesome Trucks Israel *Talya Barkay as Rosie, Millie, Clarabel and Henrietta *Mia Kadosh as Emily and Annie *Noa Kashpitzki as Nia *Orly Tagar as Rebecca *Gadi Levy as James and Toby *Nir Ron as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt *Dan Schatzberg as Edward and Yong Bao *Yehonatan Magon as Percy *Doriel Zohar as Thomas Japan *Kumiko Higa as Thomas *Nozomu Sasaki as Edward *Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Henry *Kenta Miyake as Gordon *Tōru Akiyoshi as Glynn and Aiden *Mitsuhiro Sakamaki as Bertie *Kan Tanaka as Sir Topham Hatt *Chie Kōjiro as Percy *Masashi Ebara as James *Tomohiro Tsuboi as Toby *Erina Yamazaki as Emily *Sakura Yoshioka as Annie and Clarabel *Yoshino Aoyama as Nia *Maki Uchiyama as Rebecca and Aubrey *Ken Sanders as Diesel *Hisayo Mochizuki as Rosie *Hayato Fujii as Max and Monty *Kiyonobu Suzuki as Sir Robert Norramby *Minako Saito as Millie *Misa Ishii as Ashima *Hiroaki Tajiri as Raul *Yuta Odagaki as Rajiv *Hiroo Sasaki as Yong Bao *Ryōsuke Morita as Shane *Keiko Nemoto as Henrietta *Hinata Tadokoro as Bulgy Norway *Martin Lange as Thomas *Paul Ottar Haga as James *Ingve Connolly Gran as Percy *Fredrik Steen as Sir Topham Hatt Poland *Janusz Zadura as Thomas *Wojciech Chorąży as Edward *Cezary Kwieciński as Henry *Sławomir Pacek as Gordon *Maciej Kosmala as Glynn *Elżbieta Kijowska as Bertie *Mikołaj Klimek as Sir Topham Hatt *Jarosław Domin as the Grumpy Passenger *Grzegorz Drojewski as Percy *Waldemar Barwiński as James *Mieczysław Morański as Toby *Joanna Pach as Emily *Agnieszka Kunikowska as Annie *Lidia Sadowa as Clarabel *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz as Rebecca *Janusz Wituch as Diesel *Aleksandra Radwan as Rosie *Krzysztof Szczepaniak as Max *Miłogost Reczek as Sir Robert Norramby *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas as Millie *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Ashima *Tomasz Borkowski as Rajiv *Grzegorz Kwiecień as Yong Bao *Jacek Król as Shane *Marta Dylewska as Henrietta and Aubrey *Artur Pontek as Aiden *Maciej Kosmala as Bulgy Russia *Denis Bespaliy as Gordon and Toby *Prokhor Chekhovskoy as Thomas *Olga Kuznetsova as Percy, Emily and Annie *Anton Savenkov as Edward Latin America *Héctor Ireta de Alba as Thomas and Percy *Daniel Abundis as Edward and Toby *Arturo Mercado Jr. as Henry *Dafnis Fernández as Gordon *Mario Castañeda as James *Stephanie Gándara as Nia *Vanessa Olea as Rebecca *Guillermo Rojas as Glynn *Edson Matus as Bertie *Blas García as Sir Topham Hatt *Roberto Mendiola as the Grumpy Passenger *Diana Pérez as Emily *Ana Teresa Ávila as Annie *Ruth Toscano as Clarabel *Jorge Ornelas as Diesel *Mildred Barrera as Rosie *Raúl Anaya as Sir Robert Norramby *Annie Rojas as Millie and Ashima *Salvador Reyes as Raul *Diego Becerril as Rajiv *Manuel David as Yong Bao *Isabel Romo as Henrietta *Ricardo Bautista as Ace Sweden *Adam Fietz as Percy *Nick Atkinson as Thomas *Roger Storm as James Trivia * This series marks the first of many things: ** The first series to have episodes written by Camille Ucan and Rose Johnson. ** The first series to have the voice cast in the episode credits listed with the character(s) they voiced. ** Green Arrow, Sixteen and Ace’s first appearances in an episode and their first appearances since Journey Beyond Sodor and Big World! Big Adventures! respectively. ** This is the first time that Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Harvey, Emily, Spencer, Whiff, Stanley, Charlie, Scruff, Samson, Merlin, Mavis, Bertie and Bulgy are seen in their new CGI models. They all gain additional rivets and handrails, while Henry and Gordon both gain second permanent lamps and Thomas gains a step on the front of his tanks. Emily also gains an additional handrail above her smokebox. ** Arthur, George, Kelly, Byron and Isobella's first appearances in full CGI. ** Mr. Hugh's first speaking role in the franchise. ** Jenny Packard’s first appearance since the The Great Discovery, and her first appearance in full CGI. ** The first season to have two head writers for an episode since the nineteenth series. ** Norman’s first speaking role since The Great Race, and the first series since the seventeenth series in which he speaks in more than one episode. ** Owen’s first speaking role since the eighteenth series episode, Long Lost Friend. This is also the first series in which he is voiced by Rob Rackstraw, who takes over the role from Ben Small. ** The first series where Dexter appears, but does not speak since his introduction in the previous series. ** The first series to not have Nia as a lead character in any episode. * This series marks the only time of a few things: ** The only series to date where Rheneas, Duncan, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, Beatrice and the Fat Clergyman appear, but do not speak since their introductions. ** The only series to date where Beresford does not appear since his introduction in Journey Beyond Sodor. ** Yong Bao, The Chinese Diesel and the Chinese Breakdown Cranes only appearances in the main series. * This series is Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer to date. This is also his second series in which he hasn’t written any episodes since becoming head writer, the first being Series 21. David Stoten will take over as head-writer starting in the twenty-fourth series onwards. * Simon Nash and Harriet Kershaw join the voice cast. * Eddie Redmayne and Dan Li return to the voice cast. * Ian McCue is reinstated as producer, after having served as Creative Executive since Series 21. He is re-appointed as producer to replace Micaela Winter, who left the series in 2018 to take up a position with Blue Zoo Animation. * James and Nia are the only members of the current Steam Team to not get a starring role in this series. * Starting in this series, Rachael Miller is credited by her full name, Rachael Louise Miller. Category:Seasons